1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a diffusion plate and a backlight module using the same. Particularly, the present invention relates to a diffusion plate and a backlight module using the same for use in a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Backlight modules have been wildly used in liquid crystal displays (LCD), computer keyboards, mobile phone dials, billboards, and many other devices to provided flat light source. In recent years, the market demand of the LCD apparatus explosively grows up. The design in the backlight module of the LCD has been greatly improved to follow the change of the LCD apparatus's various functions and modern appearance.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional backlight module and LCD panel. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the backlight module 30 includes a bottom bezel 31, a reflection plate 32, a light source 33, a diffusion plate 50, films 35, and a top bezel 37. The light source 33 is contained within the bottom bezel 31 while the reflection plate 32 is disposed between the bottom bezel 31 and the light source 33. The diffusion plate 50 and the films 35 are sequentially disposed over the light source 33. The diffusion plate 50 and film 35 are both flat sheet structures and sequentially stacked over the light source 33. The top bezel 37 covers and positions the films 35 and the diffusion plate 50 and connects to the bottom bezel 31.
The LCD panel 10 is disposed on the backlight module 30 and supported by the top bezel 37. The frame 15 covers the LCD panel 10 and the backlight module 30. Since the top bezel 37 has a certain thickness, the presence of the top bezel 37 increases the total thickness of the backlight module 30. In addition, the manufacture process and time are both increased since the top bezel 37 can be assembled only after the diffusion plate 50 and the films 35 are disposed.